Finally awake
by Arwen3
Summary: this is an AU fic..it is about two people from different worlds falling in love, (sorry i am bad at summaries)


Finally awake  
By lady in red  
THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE REALITY FIC  
Ok I do not, never have and never will own sailor moon or her sailor buddies please don't sue me because I am a struggling student. (Can't be to bad off if I have a computer but ignore the technicalities)  
This does not fit in to the sailor moon time line, as far as I know, if it was to go anywhere it would be round the time when the black moon family made an appearance but all the ages are messed up and the ousters are In it, so like I said I have mutilated the timeline, and it is totally fictional, all my own doing, sorry if it bares any resemblance to any other fiction out there if it does it is total coincidence.  
Ok this is going to touch gently on sexual situations.  
I hope you all like it, I have tried my best, which to be quite frank even I admit isn't very good so be gentle with the flames I singe easy. Enjoy :D  
  
All the inner scouts are 18, the outers are 19, Darian is 20 and the black moon family's age is undetermined, (though diamond is about 25 and saffhire about 20)  
I don't use the Japanese names this time because I can't be bothered.  
Uranus = Alex  
Neptune = Helen  
Pluto = Susan  
Mars = Raye  
Moon = Surina  
Tux boy = Darien  
Venus = Mina  
Jupiter = Lita  
Mercury = Amy  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"What the Hell is that thing" Said Mina as she looked on at the newest demon they were about to face off with. It had three of everything, three eyes, arms, legs and three heads. It was brown in colour and was out for blood. It charged the sailor scouts with out mercy, three bolts of dark energy struck Tuxedo mask, Uranus and Venus and knocked them out. The other sailors had, had enough of this three footed freak and joined powers,  
DEAD SCREAM  
MARS CELESTRIAL FIRE SURRORND  
JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP  
DEEP SUBMERGE  
MERCURY SHINE AQUA ILLUSION  
MOON SEPTRE ELIMINATION  
Soon the demon was dust and the exhausted sailors gathered themselves together and went back to the outer's house to discuss all the attacks  
  
In the Black moon  
"Damn those sailor brats, when will they die" moaned Rubius, he had just failed yet another attempt at capturing a crystal point  
"Diamond is not gonna like this" he muttered to himself as he entered the throne room, there to great him was Emerald, prince Diamond, the wise man and prince Saffhire, Diamond's brother. Rubius thought it was strange that they were all there.  
"Sire sailor moon and her band of misfits have thwarted our attempt to get another crystal point, I must suggest you"  
"Quiet, you are a failure Rubius, always have been, I am surprised that you didn't kill at least one of those brats, I gave you my strongest demon, you are a pathetic weakling and you will pay for your crime" Diamond stated evilly as he created a dark cylinder of energy around Rubius.  
"No, NO please prince I will do better, please give me another chance, I"  
"Enough of your begging, I will give you another chance but if you fail me this time you will never see light nor shadow again, now all of you leave me"   
Prince Diamond sat back in to his chair and gestured at a large globe, in it appeared the last battle with the scouts, but the battle wasn't his focus, Diamond got a look of lust in his eyes and formed a wicked grin while licked his lips,  
"Very soon...you will be mine"  
  
At the outers  
Sailors Uranus, Venus and Tuxedo Mask have just woke up and the meeting was about to begin,  
All the scouts gathered round the huge coffee table and sat in silence, no one knowing what to say about the most recent attack.  
It was Susan, who as usual broke the ice,   
"Ok, these attacks are getting more and more frequent, I have a feeling that Diamond is after something else other than these crystal points"  
"Awwwww, now we got to make plans, I wanted to go see the new sailor V movie, WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAA," wailed Surina  
"Give it a rest meatball head, we just got our butts kicked and need to figure out what the black moon family's next move is" said Raye  
As you can guess this turned in to a major tongue war between the two, as the meeting continued around them  
"So what do you think he is after" said Lita "what ever it is we get it first them kick his ass when he comes for it"  
"Its not that simple, its just a feeling I got, I am not sure what he could want other than the moon crystal, but he has made no move for it"  
Now all the sailors were worried and confused, all except for Surina and Raye who were still in a tongue war.  
"Ok now would you two quit it we are trying to save the world here" yelled Mina, she grabbed Surina and went to the kitchen,  
"You to Raye" said Susan who grabbed her and dragged her out in to the garden.  
"Well now what do we do" moaned Lita  
  
"Ugh she gets on my last nerve" said Raye as she paced the gravel of the garden pathway.   
"Calm down Raye your going to pop a vain" Susan chuckled, she was genuinely worried about Raye, the two had become quite close over the last few years, they understood each other more than the other scouts did, and Raye was the only one Susan would open up to as they both shared similar personalities (to a certain extent) to bad Raye never opened up to any one.  
"CAN IT SUSAN...Oh I am sorry, I am just angry"  
"Well you better calm down we need a fire reading, and we need it fast" Susan hated making Raye look in to the fire, the things one sees in there isn't pretty she know that much, and it wasn't very clear, it came as puzzles and a mixture of pictures that were hard to make sense of,  
"Ok sure I can do one tonight if you like, Chad wont mind" now that Raye was going to college and her grandfather had died a few months ago Chad began to run the temple. He gave up his dream of becoming a rock star as he lacked talent.  
"Right, we can have a meeting tomorrow morning, say about ...10:00  
"Yeah, that's fine with me see ya there, can you tell the others, I am feeling a bit sick"  
"Raye you have been like this since your grandfather died, I am sorry I know it hurts, but you can talk to me...you have to move on" Susan was very concerned now, she could see the beginnings of a tear in Raye's eyes she moved to give the girl a hug, the others had come out to see what was going on between the two, once Surina had calmed down.   
"MOVE ON...move on where Susan I have just lost the only family I had, its like there's some divine force out there that wants to make my entire life hell from the day I was born to being abandoned by my own father at an orphanage, well you know what its working... I don't give a shit no more, life sucks Susan, I got no family left, NONE you hear me, they are all gone or just don't care, you don't have a clue what I have been through." Raye yelled, the other scouts and tuxedo mask looked on in sadness  
"Then tell me, help me to understand" Susan was now nearly in tears herself, Raye though was to proud to let her tears fall.  
"I got to go do that fire reading see you tomorrow" and with that Raye was out the garden gate and gone, Susan tried to run after her but Darien stopped her  
"Leave her be, you know she likes to do these things alone"  
"But she doesn't have to, were here, I am here, I am not usually this emotional but with that girl I just want to break down,"  
"Hey I know, I think we all do, she hides everything and it really pisses me off, makes me feel like she doesn't trust me, but she is just like that you know, she will be ok, I will talk to her tonight"  
Darien and Raye went to the same orphanage when her mother died and his parents died in a car crash, her dad got sick of treating her like a piece of rubbish her and sent her there, any thing was better then the abuse he gave her. He blamed Raye for her mother's death, and so did she, even though it wasn't her fault. She never told anyone how she felt just bottled it all up inside. Darien and Raye grew up together they ran away to the temple where Raye knew her grandfather lived because she saw a picture of him at the temple, with the address on the back. He took them both in and loved them like his own children. They were best friends. But even when Raye found out she was sailor mars she never told him. Darien got used to her secrecy but never liked it. He missed grandpa as much as Raye did. He was a father to the both of them.  
  
A few hours later after a lot of planning, that the remaining scouts went home tired, hungry and ready to kick demon ass.  
  
The black moon  
"I know he is after something else but what, this new plan of his is ridiculous" said Rubius as he stared over Tokyo through a mirror,   
  
"He he he he Rubius you fool you have failed prince Diamond one two many times and now he will kill you"   
"shut the up Emerald, I don't see you helping"  
"Now I don't want to interrupt do I, you had better follow through with Diamonds plan or your nothing but dust when he finishes with you" and with that Emerald disappeared leaving behind nothing but the echo of her evil cackling  
Rubius wondered round the dark castle in thought when he ended up at the throne room, he saw Diamond licking his lips and staring at the last fight.   
"What is he doing" Rubius looked closer and saw the eyes of his prince was not on the fight but indeed on one of the sailor scouts.  
"Hmmm, I can use this to my advantage, the prince of the black moon desires a sailor scout...ha ha ha. That's why he told me to lure them here, but which one? This knowledge could bring me a lot of power" with that Rubius quietly walked way to make his own plans  
  
At the temple Raye was preparing for a fire reading, she sat on the floor her legs tucked under her and her purple-black hair pushed back behind her, strands floating from the heat the fire gave off over her delicate face, but she was determined not to let it distract her. The light from the fire lit her face as she concentrated giving her the appearance of an angel (in priestess robes of course).  
"Oh great fire please tell me what is Diamond after and what is his next move" she chanted a mantra and with a series of hand movements the fire began to respond.  
The fire blazed up in a great swirl of colour, it flooded the room from wall to wall and surrounded Raye but burnt nothing, Raye opened her eyes and looked round, trying desperately to find answers, she could see nothing but the extraordinary fire licking at her face and swerving round the room touching every corner and crevice.  
Then she had a vision, she saw a man dressed in a black armour but not metal, at least not any type she had ever seen, and it was very flexible, he was carrying a large sword and had the lower part of his face covered, he had a shield that had a star embedded in to it and a was glowing an blue colour. Then she saw a giant bird with a yellow heart, it was made of golden fire and surrounded someone but she couldn't see who, both the blue and red joined together in a passionate swirl, caressing the two entities,   
that was all she saw of them, the next vision was of the scouts fighting Rubius and the sisters, they were losing badly, but they weren't on earth, then the fighting stopped and Diamond appeared, there was a light and all the scouts were caught in a dark orb, then the vision ended and she passed out  
  
Darien was walking up the steps of the temple when he saw the bright light, he began to run when he was sure he saw a blue flash, but it wasn't important he had to get to Raye and call the others,  
When he got to the sacred fire room he saw Raye sprawled out on the floor unconscious, he called the others and ran over to her, picked her up and put her in to bed. Although he didn't take any notice of It Darien could have sworn he felt another presence when the blue flash occurred, was it evil...  
  
It took the others about 10 minutes to get there, what they saw was quite a surprise, Raye was lay out on her bed as white as the bed sheets, she was sweating and tossing all the time, her temperature was way up there in the hundreds. Amy quickly pulled out her computer and began to analyse.  
"what the Hell happened to her" said Alex  
"I haven't got a clue I saw a bright light surround the temple and I ran in, I found her like this in the fire room, then I brought her here and I have been tryin to cool her down ever since" said Darien in a worried tone  
"this has never happened before, she can usually do fire readings as easy as making toast" said Artimus  
" fire readings are not that easy Artimus and even so if you over do toast it will burn " exclaimed Luna, everyone knew what she meant and that Raye had been through a lot and had been over doing things when Surina butted in  
"would you stop with the food I am getting hungry"  
everyone sweat dropped, at that moment Raye woke up  
"huh what you all doing here" she looked round surprised  
"Darian found you unconscious in the fire room and called us" said Helen as she went over to the bed and hugged Raye, Alex growled in jealousy, "what happened"  
"well I saw this guy dresses in a black armour and..." Raye began to tell her story by the time she had finished Susan, Luna and Artimus were as white as a sailor scout body suit.  
"Damn" Susan screamed, "I didn't see this coming, why didn't I see this coming, how could I miss this"   
"none of us saw it calm down" said Luna, while Artimus was pacing the window sill,  
"huh" all the scouts said and began to worry about their friends very strange behaviour, the usual calm scout of time looked as though she should be locked away.  
Luna charged at Artimus and screamed, "now we have got to get them we need all the help we can get, and they are the only two that know the full story or at least most of it, more than what we know anyhow"  
"what, who, more scouts" replied Amy  
the two cats jumped out of the window and on to the ground, they ran out in to the woods followed by all the girls and Darien  
Luna spotted her pray and shot a beam of light from her head to the birds  
"Luna what are you doing to my birds" screamed Raye as she saw her crows falling from the tree, she ran to catch them, "hey guys you ok, Luna what were you thinking"  
All the scouts looked confused, and worried at Luna's behaviour   
"Yeah we are fine"  
"Hey speak for yourself you landed on me, one word DIET"  
"What, did you two just talk" said Raye to Phoebus and Demos  
"Yes we did princess, we are your advisers like Luna and Artimus are to Mina and Surina," said Phoebus  
"Yeah sorry it took us so long but we had lost our memory and all" said Demos  
"Yeah that was a bitch"  
"You know what I think is a bitch..."  
The girls and Darien watched these two birds chatering to and fro with confused expressions on their faces.  
"If you two guys would kindly SHUT UP we have a situation" said Luna  
"The birds immediately shut up and looked at Luna  
"It's the phoenix and star, Raye had a vision about them and the black moon, we cant see the connection but we know there is one, not only that but the black moon are after something and we have no clue what, they want and they don't seem to be interested in sailor moon or her crystal, and they wouldn't know about star or the phoenix,"   
"And you want to know the story of the phoenix and star" said Demos  
"It would help" Lita finally spoke up  
"Well we better go in then,"  
Two cats, two birds, nine confused sailor scouts and a bewildered Darien all went in to the temple to hear the story.  
  
Black moon  
"Such beauty, she shall soon be mine body and soul," prince Diamond said, little did he know someone was hiding in the corner watching.  
Diamond flicked his fingers and a close up of the object of his affection appeared, Saffhire was spellbound, he had never seen such priceless beauty, he had no desire to capture her and have his way with her. He was content looking in to her eyes, so deep he felt like he could lose his soul in them, he now realised that the object of his brother Diamonds desire was also the one person he had any good and pure feelings for, he was very confused, he wanted to explore these feelings But did he want to betray his family, Yet still he wondered where these feelings came from, and why so sudden. and those eyes, they seemed so familiar.  
  
Temple  
"Ok here goes" said Phoebus taking a big gulp of air, "this is a long story, a legend around even before the moon kingdom was formed, maybe even older than Pluto" the tension in the room was broken with that comment as everyone chuckled   
"The phoenix is a bird made of fire, it is not a separate being but part of someone's soul, star is also part of a persons soul, not literally a star. The phoenix is much more powerful than then sailor moon and her crystal because it draws its power from the sun, you all get your power from your planets but they get their power from the sun ultimately, star is the same he is the phoenix's protector and he draws his power from the stars even though stars also get power from the sun he has about the same amount of power as phoenix, simply because there are so many stars." Finished Phoebus  
"You mean to tell me that there are two people out there who has all the power the sun and the stars have to offer" said Amy in awe  
"Yep, now that's power" replied Phoebus, he was amazed that they actually understood the legend of the two most powerful creatures in the universe...minus Surina who was preoccupied with a chocolate muffin.  
"But we have a problem, stars armour is meant to be blue, but in Raye's vision it was black, that means that when he was re-born it was on the side of evil. Another part of the legend.  
"So I can heal him right" said Surina with a mouthful of muffin.  
"Nope, it would be different if he was brainwashed, but he was born on the side of evil, if he was born in to evil then the powers are a part of that evil, you heal him and no more star, either it wont work or you will take away his power ultimately killing him" replied Demos   
"So what do we do now, and what about the yellow heart" said Raye  
"Ok we need to find them and awaken them, evil or not, we need to know who they are, and the yellow heart, well I have no idea, just going to have to wait and see I suppose"  
"Awwwww that is so tragic" said Surina  
"What now meatball head" Raye angrily said  
"Well the phoenix and star, it reminds me of when my muffin was with the dark kingdom, WWWWAAAAA"  
"Oh shut up would you, its not like they are destined for each other or anything" and that's when Raye remembered the way the lights caressed and touched each other so passionately "are they" for some reason she felt safe and loved when she saw star, "But he is evil...right" she muttered to herself, no one heard her except for Susan, who was too much in to 'thinking mode' to question Raye. They all continued to talk about the phoenix and star, the other vision Raye had was forgot.  
  
It was a peaceful day in Tokyo, the birds were chirping and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom, the people of Tokyo didn't have to worry about monster attacks and demons barging in to their places of work because there hadn't been a monster attack in over a week. Amy, Mina, Surina, Lita and Raye all decided not to worry about the black moon for a day and just have fun, they saw the new sailor V movie and went back to the arcade for burgers and shakes, of course it was suggested by Surina.   
"Oh ummmm, I want three burgers with everything, a large strawberry shake, a banana split with extra chocolate sauce, a double chocolate muffin, fries, and a diet coke cuz I am trying to watch the calories, yeah that will do, what are you guys having" Surina asked  
The scouts just sat there with large sweat drops on their foreheads.   
They all ordered fries and a shake, wondering how Surina managed to pack all that food in, and still be able to fit through the door.  
  
Saffhire was wondering the streets of Tokyo aimlessly, he had no clue where he was going and why he felt so drawn to this place, he had never been to Earth before so just decided to follow his gut instinct, he ended up at the arcade, he saw three women enter and he just looked on, he had no clue what this place is so decided to follow the women and familiarise themselves with Earth customs.  
  
Susan, Alex and Helen had arranged to meet the other scouts at the arcade, they were walking in when Helen spotted a strange blue haired man staring in their direction, she had a strange feeling of evil, but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared, she thought nothing of it and continued with the others in to the arcade,   
  
"Hey Raye what did you buy at the lingerie store, I saw you at the cash regester" said Mina playfully; she began to search through Raye's bags.  
"That is NONE of your business, stay out of my bag Mina"   
"Why you got something in there you don't want us to see"  
"All the scouts laughed and Raye's face turned red as her sailor skirt, Susan, Alex and Helen choose that moment to approach the girls, they found them by following Raye's high pitched holler,   
"Did we miss something Raye" Alex said as she sat next to Raye and put an arm round her  
"No" she replied forcefully, not noticing that Alex had put her arm over her shoulders.  
Although there was nothing to be jealous of Helen got a scowl on her face and jabbed Alex in the ribs,   
"Ouch, hey I was only playing"  
"I can't leaver you alone with for five minutes can I"  
"Not with such pretty young girls round"  
This playful display of badgering continued as saffhire entered the arcade, he followed the sound of laughter and found the three young women he had seen earlier, but they weren't what he was focussing on. Right before his eyes was the most beautiful exotic desert flower he had ever seen, she had eyes of the deepest violet and skin as soft as silk, her hair cascaded down her back like a water fall, and her smile was enough to melt even his heart of ice. He stood staring at her for about five minutes until he felt it was time to go, he didn't want to leave but if he was away from the black moon for to long then they would get suspicious. He got another quick look at this exotic beauty then left. No one saw him enter and no one saw him leave, he was like a shadow of the night.   
Just then Raye looked up with a confused expression on her face, she thought nothing of it and went back to the conversation at hand.  
  
Black moon  
"Ok time to put this plan in to action" said Rubius to the Demon "all you do is distract the scouts, don't kill them prince Diamond has plans, you must get them in to the portal, understand "  
"Yes Rubius" and with that the demon was off to search for his prey  
"Ha ha ha" Rubius cackled evilly "what they don't know is that I have a secret agenda of my own" he didn't want all the scouts, just one to use in his plans for power.  
END CHAPTER  
  
Okay tell me what you all think, not as deep as I had hoped but hopefully other chapters will be..and I got another fic in production which will be deep SO HELP ME IT WILL.  



End file.
